User talk:Cppsdude
Hey Penguins , I will be posting 7-Days Membership Code for those who view my blog and the first viewer will get the code ,I will be posting the code on November 15 2013. #REDIRECT My Website Hello People, you are viewing CppsDude's comment section. Leave me alone people I don't need your comments anymore. Your words just make me sick. Nothing can make me feel better. You people are just nothing to me. Everything I go , there must be something not right for me . I'm sick of these site. people here always giving a silly jokes and hurt other people's feeling. Honestly , you guys are mean. Is my comments doesn't seem right to you , If you think this is a stupid reason. You can ban me from this wikia. I don't wanna live with everyone anymore. Before I get BAN , I wish you have good luck and have a good friends. You don't even care of this message , I know it. A person with a better life will never care of something like this. By Cppsdude RE:Leave me alone people I don't want to be mean. I may be selfish. I don't know. Nobody knows if they are selfish. Just tell me. But why are you so sad? Just answer please! Because we want to help you. But how? So ... from your I LIVE IN, I AM ... things you seem to be happier now. But ... is that real or fake? If it's fake then make it be real. And be like this :D Subject Here Message here. Darien8910 (talk) 02:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC)darien8910 why are you so sad? Subject Here Message here. Starpuffle00- Llama, Llama Duck! 09:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. But you seem real sad, something that I couldn't help. I really wish I could do something to help. Come on Why are you so sad? There is no people life so complete without any wrong. So take it and soon everyone loves you. Instead you say why you keep smile? All people not hate you completely. I am your friend and I am not hating you. Penguin44eve (talk) 15:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ... Whenever I read your userpage I feel like I'm the worst person in the world. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 21:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry. My messages will never help, I know. Just don't say we don't care. We just don't know how to help you. I'm sorry. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 21:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:I'm sorry I'm sorry for that message. There's no boat to get out of the isle. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 21:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) No Subject No message. No picture. No signature. I'm sorry again I'm sorry. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 15:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Please stop! Please stop! Please! Please! :( Your comments make everyone sad! I didn't want to say this but I have no choice: Please stop with that comments that make everyone sad! Please! Just remove that sad speech from you userpage. I'm sorry. I didn't want to say this. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 17:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) . RE:Hey there Penguin Pal. Hi Cppsdude, The puffle is loaded using JavaScript, and you can see it source here (it requires jQuery, and can be loaded via this URL). Note that it's buit for a wiki environment, so if you'd like to use it in another website that isn't a wiki, you'd need to get rid of the if condition that wraps the function, and replace the function mw.util.addCSS with a